


Sore Winner

by somebodysangel



Series: Sex Bets [1]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nav does not lose, Nav might have a gambling problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysangel/pseuds/somebodysangel
Summary: Nav and ET bet on a game of pool... and ET really really wants to win.





	Sore Winner

“Oh no, I’ve seen you play pool. That’s a sucker bet.” ET turned to grab his beer from the table behind them.

As his face was turned away from her, he didn’t see Nav’s pout. “Come on, he’s beaten me before. It’s no fun without a little incentive.”

ET looked across the pool table at Spider, who was examining the table thoughtfully. “Spide, how many have you had?”

Spider raised his left wrist, showing his fluro yellow band. “Dessie.”

“Hmm, so he’s sober, at least.” ET tuned back to Nav, who grinned and downed the rest of her beer. “And you’re not. This may actually be a decent contest.”

As she moved towards the cue rack, Nav pinched ET’s side, resting her hand over the sore spot for a second longer than was appropriate. “You saying I can’t hold my liquor?”

He actually laughed out loud. “I’m not going to dignify that with an answer. I still remember the last drinking contest we had.”

She snorted. “Buff sure doesn’t.”

“He never learns.” ET agreed, then covered her hand on the beer bottle. “That’s mine.”

Leaving her hand where it was, she moved toward him. “And?” Her mouth next to his ear, she whispered, “You know we’ve shared more than a drink.”

Grinning, he leaned closer and grazed his teeth along her earlobe. “So how about we make this bet interesting? If Spider wins, I get to do that thing we talked about last week.”

For a moment she mulled it over, taking a pull from the beer bottle as she subtly leaned into him.

On the other side of the pool table, Spider finished his Coke and picked up his cue. “We going to play or what?”

Nav nodded at Spider firmly, and gave the half-empty beer back to ET. “Deal,” she murmured to him. “But if I win… I want to meet you in a bar and take you home as if it’s the first time. I want to see those skills you used to brag about.” She threw him a flirty smile, then moved away and begun the game.

As always, Nav broke, and sank three, but Spider caught right back up on his first play.

Finishing off his beer, ET considered the bet and whether he was really willing to go through with it if Nav won. It reminded him way too much of who he’d been before her. He decided he’d better try really hard to ensure she didn’t.

The first thing he tried was to get her more drunk. While Spider was taking his usual lengthy time to set up his shot, ET produced two tequila shots.

Nav downed both of them, and smirked at him. “You’re going to have to try harder than that,” she said, patting his cheek affectionately.

Another two tequilas, and she sank two balls with a single shot, giving him a great view of her arse as she did so. She turned her head after watching the balls fall into their respective pockets, and stared at him in amusement until he dragged his gaze off her skintight jeans and onto her face. When his eyes finally met hers, she winked at him.

Next, he tried distracting her. He touched her arm just as she was about to shoot, causing her to miss. She smacked him away and stole his beer again.

During her next turn, he stepped on her foot and she sank one of Spider’s balls. That earned ET a warning glare and a poke in the stomach - but Spider was now two ahead of her.

He positioned himself where she would back into him as she lined up her shot. She just wiggled her arse against his suddenly-too-tight jeans and made the shot anyway.

The end of the game was tight, they each had one ball left to pocket. ET didn’t dare cause any more distractions, knowing he had stepped as far over the line as he could without physical injury. However, he had one more trick up his sleeve; knowing Nav would glance up to smirk at him as she lined up her winning shot, he mouthed three words to her when she did so.

The smirk froze on her face, and the eight ball followed her last one into the pocket. Game over.

****

The next morning, arriving back at the ship for duty, ET walked rather gingerly. In contrast, Nav practically skipped on board. He avoided the questions from his friends about his ‘win’ last night, and wandered around for most of the day; he didn’t want to sit down.

In hindsight, he should have known better than to cheat against Nav. Though she had indeed followed through on his winning bet, it hadn’t exactly gone the way he had imagined. He’d forgotten yesterday was International Women’s Day.


End file.
